culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Roald Dahl
Roald Dahl (/ˈroʊ.ɑːl ˈdɑːl/;1 Norwegian pronunciation: dɑl; 13 September 1916 – 23 November 1990) was a British novelist, short story writer, poet, screenwriter, and fighter pilot.2 His books have sold over 200 million copies worldwide.3 Born in Wales to Norwegian parents, Dahl served in the Royal Air Force during the Second World War, in which he became a flying ace and intelligence officer, rising to the rank of acting wing commander. He rose to prominence in the 1940s with works for both children and adults and he became one of the world's best-selling authors.34 He has been referred to as "one of the greatest storytellers for children of the 20th century".5 His awards for contribution to literature include the 1983 World Fantasy Award for Life Achievement, and the British Book Awards' Children's Author of the Year in 1990. In 2008, The Times placed Dahl 16th on its list of "The 50 greatest British writers since 1945".6 Dahl's short stories are known for their unexpected endings and his children's books for their unsentimental, macabre, often darkly comic content, featuring villainous adult enemies of the child characters.78 His books champion the kind-hearted, and feature an underlying warm sentiment.910 Dahl's works for children include James and the Giant Peach, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Matilda, The Witches, Fantastic Mr Fox, The BFG, The Twits and George's Marvellous Medicine. His adult works include Tales of the Unexpected. Contents 1 Early life 1.1 Childhood 1.2 Repton School 1.3 After school 2 Fighter ace 3 Diplomat, writer and intelligence officer 4 Post-war life 5 Death and legacy 6 Writing 6.1 Children's fiction 6.2 Screenplays 6.3 Influences 6.4 Television 7 Publications 8 References 9 Further reading 10 External links Early life Childhood Roald Dahl was born in 1916 at Villa Marie, Fairwater Road, in Llandaff, Cardiff, Wales, to Norwegian parents, Harald Dahl and Sofie Magdalene Dahl (née Hesselberg).11 Dahl's father had emigrated to the UK from Sarpsborg, Norway, and settled in Cardiff in the 1880s. His mother came over and married his father in 1911. Dahl was named after the Norwegian polar explorer Roald Amundsen. His first language was Norwegian, which he spoke at home with his parents and his sisters Astri, Alfhild and Else. Dahl and his sisters were raised in the Lutheran faith, and were baptised at the Norwegian Church, Cardiff, where their parents worshipped.12 Mrs Pratchett's former sweet shop in Llandaff, Cardiff has a blue plaque commemorating the mischief a young Roald Dahl played on her by putting a mouse in the gobstoppers jar.13 In 1920, when Dahl was three years old, his seven-year-old sister, Astri, died from appendicitis. Weeks later, his father died of pneumonia at the age of 57.14 With the option of returning to Norway to live with relatives, Dahl's mother decided to remain in Wales, because Harald had wished to have their children educated in British schools, which he considered the world's best.15 Dahl first attended the Cathedral School, Llandaff. At the age of eight, he and four of his friends (one named Thwaites) were caned by the headmaster after putting a dead mouse in a jar of gobstoppers at the local sweet shop,5 which was owned by a "mean and loathsome" old woman called Mrs Pratchett.5 This was known among the five boys as the "Great Mouse Plot of 1924".16 A favourite sweet among British schoolboys between the two World Wars, Dahl would later refer to gobstoppers in his literary creation, Everlasting Gobstopper.17 Thereafter, he transferred to a boarding school in England: St Peter's in Weston-super-Mare. Roald's parents had wanted him to be educated at an English public school and, because of a then regular ferry link across the Bristol Channel, this proved to be the nearest. His time at St Peter's was an unpleasant experience for him. He was very homesick and wrote to his mother every week but never revealed to her his unhappiness. Only after her death in 1967 did he find out that she had saved every single one of his letters, in small bundles held together with green tape.18 In 2016, to mark the centenary of Dahl's birth, his letters to his mother were abridged and broadcast as BBC Radio 4's Book of the Week.19 Dahl wrote about his time at St Peter's in his autobiography Boy: Tales of Childhood.20 Repton School Dahl attended Repton School in Derbyshire from 1929 to 1934 From 1929, he attended Repton School in Derbyshire. Dahl had unhappy experiences of the school, describing an environment of ritual cruelty and acting as personal servants for older boys along with terrible beatings; these violent experiences are described in Donald Sturrock's biography of Dahl.21 There are echoes of these darker experiences in Dahl's writings and his hatred of cruelty and corporal punishment.22 According to Boy: Tales of Childhood, a friend named Michael was viciously caned by headmaster Geoffrey Fisher, who later became the Archbishop of Canterbury and went on to crown Queen Elizabeth II in 1953. (However, according to Dahl's biographer Jeremy Treglown,23 the caning took place in May 1933, a year after Fisher had left Repton and the headmaster concerned was in fact J. T. Christie, Fisher's successor.) This caused Dahl to "have doubts about religion and even about God".24 He was never seen as a particularly talented writer in his school years, with one of his English teachers writing in his school report "I have never met anybody who so persistently writes words meaning the exact opposite of what is intended."25 Dahl was exceptionally tall, reaching 6 feet 6 inches (1.98 m) in adult life.26 He excelled at sports, being made captain of the school fives and squash teams, and also playing for the football team.27 As well as having a passion for literature, he also developed an interest in photography14 and often carried a camera with him. During his years at Repton, Cadbury, the chocolate company, would occasionally send boxes of new chocolates to the school to be tested by the pupils.28 Dahl would dream of inventing a new chocolate bar that would win the praise of Mr Cadbury himself; and this proved the inspiration for him to write his third children's book, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (1964), and to include references to chocolate in other children's books.29 Throughout his childhood and adolescent years, Dahl spent the majority of his summer holidays with his mother's family in Norway, and wrote about many happy memories from those expeditions in Boy: Tales of Childhood, such as when he replaced the tobacco in his half–sister's fiancé's pipe with goat droppings.30 He only experienced one unhappy memory of his holidays in Norway at around the age of eight, when his adenoids were removed by a doctor.31 His childhood and first job selling kerosene in Midsomer Norton and surrounding villages in Somerset are subjects in Boy: Tales of Childhood.32 After school After finishing his schooling, in August 1934 Dahl crossed the Atlantic on the RMS Nova Scotia and hiked through Newfoundland with the Public Schools Exploring Society.3334 In July 1934, Dahl joined the Shell Petroleum Company. Following two years of training in the United Kingdom, he was transferred first to Mombasa, Kenya, then to Dar-es-Salaam, Tanganyika (now Tanzania). Along with the only two other Shell employees in the entire territory, he lived in luxury in the Shell House outside Dar es Salaam, with a cook and personal servants. While out on assignments supplying oil to customers across Tanganyika, he encountered black mambas and lions, among other wildlife.24 Fighter ace In August 1939, as World War II loomed, plans were made to round up the hundreds of Germans in Dar-es-Salaam. Dahl was made a lieutenant in the King's African Rifles, commanding a platoon of Askaris, indigenous troops serving in the colonial army.35 In November 1939, Dahl joined the Royal Air Force (RAF) as an aircraftman with service number 774022.36 After a 600-mile (970 km) car journey from Dar es Salaam to Nairobi, he was accepted for flight training with 16 other men, of whom only three others survived the war. With seven hours and 40 minutes experience in a De Havilland Tiger Moth, he flew solo;37 Dahl enjoyed watching the wildlife of Kenya during his flights. He continued to advanced flying training in Iraq, at RAF Habbaniya, 50 miles (80 km) west of Baghdad. He was commissioned pilot officer on 24 August 1940.38 Following six months' training on Hawker Harts, Dahl was made an acting pilot officer. Dahl was flying a Gloster Gladiator when he crash landed in Libya He was assigned to No. 80 Squadron RAF, flying obsolete Gloster Gladiators, the last biplane fighter aircraft used by the RAF. Dahl was surprised to find that he would not receive any specialised training in aerial combat, or in flying Gladiators. On 19 September 1940, Dahl was ordered to fly his Gladiator from Abu Sueir in Egypt, on to Amiriya to refuel, and again to Fouka in Libya for a second refuelling. From there he would fly to 80 Squadron's forward airstrip 30 miles (48 km) south of Mersa Matruh. On the final leg, he could not find the airstrip and, running low on fuel and with night approaching, he was forced to attempt a landing in the desert.39 The undercarriage hit a boulder and the aircraft crashed, fracturing his skull, smashing his nose and temporarily blinding him.40 He managed to drag himself away from the blazing wreckage and passed out. He wrote about the crash in his first published work.40 Dahl was rescued and taken to a first-aid post in Mersa Matruh, where he regained consciousness, but not his sight, and was then taken by train to the Royal Navy hospital in Alexandria. There he fell in and out of love with a nurse, Mary Welland. An RAF inquiry into the crash revealed that the location to which he had been told to fly was completely wrong, and he had mistakenly been sent instead to the no man's land between the Allied and Italian forces.41 A Hawker Hurricane Mk 1 which was the aircraft type in which Dahl engaged in aerial combat over Greece. In February 1941, Dahl was discharged from hospital and passed fully fit for flying duties. By this time, 80 Squadron had been transferred to the Greek campaign and based at Eleusina, near Athens. The squadron was now equipped with Hawker Hurricanes. Dahl flew a replacement Hurricane across the Mediterranean Sea in April 1941, after seven hours flying Hurricanes. By this stage in the Greek campaign, the RAF had only 18 combat aircraft in Greece: 14 Hurricanes and four Bristol Blenheim light bombers. Dahl saw his first aerial combat on 15 April 1941, while flying alone over the city of Chalcis. He attacked six Junkers Ju-88s that were bombing ships and shot one down. On 16 April in another air battle, he shot down another Ju-88.42 On 20 April 1941, Dahl took part in the "Battle of Athens", alongside the highest-scoring British Commonwealth ace of World War II, Pat Pattle, and Dahl's friend David Coke. Of 12 Hurricanes involved, five were shot down and four of their pilots killed, including Pattle. Greek observers on the ground counted 22 German aircraft downed, but because of the confusion of the aerial engagement, none of the pilots knew which aircraft they had shot down. Dahl described it as "an endless blur of enemy fighters whizzing towards me from every side".4344 In May, as the Germans were pressing on Athens, Dahl was evacuated to Egypt. His squadron was reassembled in Haifa. From there, Dahl flew sorties every day for a period of four weeks, shooting down a Vichy French Air Force Potez 63 on 8 June and another Ju-88 on 15 June, but he then began to get severe headaches that caused him to black out. He was invalided home to Britain. Though at this time Dahl was only a pilot officer on probation, in September 1941 he was simultaneously confirmed as a pilot officer and promoted to war substantive flying officer.45 Diplomat, writer and intelligence officer After being invalided home, Dahl was posted to an RAF training camp in Uxbridge while attempting to recover his health enough to become an instructor.46 In late March 1942, while in London, he met the Under-Secretary of State for Air, Major Harold Balfour (later Lord Balfour), at his club. Impressed by his war record and conversational abilities, Balfour appointed Dahl as assistant air attaché at the British Embassy in Washington, D.C. Initially resistant, he was finally persuaded by Balfour to accept, and took passage on the SS Batori from Glasgow a few days later. He arrived in Halifax on 14 April, after which he took a sleeper train to Montreal. Coming from war-starved Britain, Dahl was amazed by the wealth of food and amenities to be had in North America.47 Arriving in Washington a week later, Dahl found he liked the atmosphere of the U.S. capital, but was unimpressed by his office in the British Air Mission, attached to the embassy. Nor was he impressed by the ambassador, Lord Halifax, with whom he sometimes played tennis and whom he described as "a courtly English gentleman." As part of his duties as assistant air attaché, Dahl was to help neutralise the isolationist views many Americans still held by giving pro-British speeches and discussing his war service; the United States had only entered the war the previous December, following the attack on Pearl Harbor. After only ten days in his new posting, Dahl strongly disliked it, feeling he had taken on "a most ungodly unimportant job."48 As he later said: I'd just come from the war. People were getting killed. I had been flying around, seeing horrible things. Now, almost instantly, I found myself in the middle of a pre-war cocktail party in America.49 However, at this time Dahl met the noted novelist C. S. Forester, who was also working to aid the British war effort. The Saturday Evening Post had asked Forester to write a story based on Dahl's flying experiences; Forester asked Dahl to write down some RAF anecdotes so that he could shape them into a story. After Forester read what Dahl had given him, he decided to publish the story exactly as Dahl had written it. The original title of the article was "A Piece of Cake" but the title was changed to "Shot Down Over Libya" to make it sound more dramatic, despite the fact that Dahl had not actually been shot down; it appeared in 1 August issue of the Post. He shared a house at 1610 34th Street, NW, in Georgetown, with another attaché. Dahl socialized with Texas publisher and oilman Charles E. Marsh at his house at 2136 R Street, NW, and the Marsh country estate in Virginia.4150 Dahl was promoted to flight lieutenant (war-substantive) in August.51 During the war, Forester worked for the British Information Service and was writing propaganda for the Allied cause, mainly for American consumption.52 This work introduced Dahl to espionage and the activities of the Canadian spymaster William Stephenson, known by the codename "Intrepid".53 During the war, Dahl supplied intelligence from Washington to Stephenson and his organisation known as British Security Coordination,50 which was part of MI6. He said in the 1980s that he promoted Britain's interests and message in the United States and combatted the "America First" movement, working with such other well-known officers as Ian Fleming and David Ogilvy.54 Dahl was once sent back to Britain by British Embassy officials, supposedly for misconduct – "I got booted out by the big boys," he said. Stephenson promptly sent him back to Washington—with a promotion to wing commander.55 Towards the end of the war, Dahl wrote some of the history of the secret organisation and he and Stephenson remained friends for decades after the war.56 Upon the war's conclusion, Dahl held the rank of a temporary wing commander (substantive flight lieutenant). Owing to the seriousness of his accident in 1940, he was pronounced unfit for further service and was invalided out of the RAF in August 1946. He left the service with the substantive rank of squadron leader.57 His record of five aerial victories, qualifying him as a flying ace, has been confirmed by post-war research and cross-referenced in Axis records, although it is most likely that he scored more than that during 20 April 1941 when 22 German aircraft were shot down.58 Post-war life Patricia Neal and Roald Dahl Dahl married American actress Patricia Neal on 2 July 1953 at Trinity Church in New York City. Their marriage lasted for 30 years and they had five children: Olivia Twenty (20 April 1955 – 17 November 1962); Chantal Sophia "Tessa" (born 1957); Theo Matthew (born 1960); Ophelia Magdalena (born 1964); and Lucy Neal (born 1965).59 On 5 December 1960, four-month-old Theo Dahl was severely injured when his baby carriage was struck by a taxicab in New York City. For a time, he suffered from hydrocephalus and, as a result, his father became involved in the development of what became known as the "Wade-Dahl-Till" (or WDT) valve, a device to alleviate the condition.6061 The valve was a collaboration between Dahl, hydraulic engineer Stanley Wade and London's Great Ormond Street Hospital neurosurgeon Kenneth Till, and was used successfully on almost 3,000 children around the world.62 In November 1962, Olivia died of measles encephalitis at age seven. Her death left Dahl "limp with despair", and gave him a feeling of guilt that he could not do anything for her.62 Dahl subsequently became a proponent of immunisation and dedicated his 1982 book The BFG to his daughter.6364 After Olivia's death, Dahl lost faith in God and viewed religion as a sham.65 While mourning her loss he had sought spiritual guidance from the former Archbishop of Canterbury Geoffrey Fisher, but became dismayed when Fisher told him that although Olivia was in Paradise, her beloved dog Rowley would never join her there, with Dahl recalling: "I wanted to ask him how he could be so absolutely sure that other creatures did not get the same special treatment as us. I sat there wondering if this great and famous churchman really knew what he was talking about and whether he knew anything at all about God or heaven, and if he didn't, then who in the world did?"65 In 1965, Patricia Neal suffered three burst cerebral aneurysms while pregnant with their fifth child, Lucy; Dahl took control of her rehabilitation and she re-learned to talk and walk, and even returned to her acting career,66 an episode in their lives which was dramatised in the film The Patricia Neal Story, in which the couple were played by Glenda Jackson and Dirk Bogarde.67 Roald Dahl in 1982 Following a divorce from Neal in 1983, Dahl married Felicity "Liccy" Crosland at Brixton Town Hall, South London. Dahl and Crosland had previously been in a relationship.68 Liccy gave up her job and moved into "Gipsy House", Great Missenden in Buckinghamshire, which had been Dahl's home since 1954.69 In 1983 Dahl reviewed Tony Clifton's God Cried, a picture book about the siege of West Beirut by the Israeli army during the 1982 Lebanon War.70 Dahl's review stated that the book would make readers "violently anti-Israeli", writing, "I am not anti-Semitic. I am anti-Israel."71 Dahl told a reporter in 1983, "There's a trait in the Jewish character that does provoke animosity ... I mean there is always a reason why anti-anything crops up anywhere; even a stinker like Hitler didn't just pick on them for no reason."71 Dahl maintained friendships with a number of Jews, including philosopher Sir Isaiah Berlin, who said, "I thought he might say anything. Could have been pro-Arab or pro-Jew. There was no consistent line. He was a man who followed whims, which meant he would blow up in one direction, so to speak."71 Amelia Foster, director of the Roald Dahl Museum in Great Missenden, states, "This is again an example of how Dahl refused to take anything seriously, even himself. He was very angry at the Israelis. He had a childish reaction to what was going on in Israel. Dahl wanted to provoke, as he always provoked at dinner. His publisher was a Jew, his agent was a Jew, and thought nothing but good things from them. He asked me to be its managing director, and I'm Jewish."72 In the 1986 New Years Honours List, Dahl was offered an appointment to Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE), but turned it down, purportedly because he wanted a knighthood so that his wife would be Lady Dahl.7374 Dahl is the father of author Tessa Dahl and grandfather of author, cookbook writer and former model Sophie Dahl (after whom Sophie in The BFG is named).75 Death and legacy Dahl's gravestone, St Peter and St Paul's Church, Great Missenden, Buckinghamshire Roald Dahl died on 23 November 1990, at the age of 74 of a blood disease, myelodysplastic syndrome, in Oxford,76 and was buried in the cemetery at St Peter and St Paul's Church in Great Missenden, Buckinghamshire, England.77 According to his granddaughter, the family gave him a "sort of Viking funeral". He was buried with his snooker cues, some very good burgundy, chocolates, HB pencils and a power saw. Today, children continue to leave toys and flowers by his grave.78 In November 1996, the Roald Dahl Children's Gallery was opened at the Buckinghamshire County Museum in nearby Aylesbury.79 The main-belt asteroid 6223 Dahl, discovered by Czech astronomer Antonín Mrkos, was named in his memory in 1996.8081 Roald Dahl Plass Roald Dahl Plass illuminated at night Plaque commemorating Roald Dahl In 2002, one of Cardiff Bay's modern landmarks, the Oval Basin plaza, was renamed "Roald Dahl Plass". "Plass" is Norwegian for "place" or "square", alluding to the writer's Norwegian roots. There have also been calls from the public for a permanent statue of him to be erected in Cardiff.82 In 2016, the city is to celebrate the centenary of Dahl's birth in Llandaff. Welsh Arts organisations, including National Theatre Wales, Wales Millennium Centre and Literature Wales, have come together for a series of events, titled Roald Dahl 100, including a Cardiff-wide City of the Unexpected, which will mark his legacy.3 Dahl's charitable commitments in the fields of neurology, haematology and literacy during his life have been continued by his widow since his death, through Roald Dahl's Marvellous Children's Charity, formerly known as the Roald Dahl Foundation.83 The charity provides care and support to seriously ill children and young people throughout the UK.84 In June 2005, the Roald Dahl Museum and Story Centre in the author's home village Great Missenden was officially opened by Cherie Blair, wife of UK Prime Minister Tony Blair, to celebrate the work of Roald Dahl and advance his work in literacy education.7785 Over 50,000 visitors from abroad, mainly from Australia, Japan, the United States and Germany, travel to the village museum every year.86 Blue plaque for Roald Dahl in Llandaff, Cardiff In 2008, the UK charity Booktrust and Children's Laureate Michael Rosen inaugurated The Roald Dahl Funny Prize, an annual award to authors of humorous children's fiction.8788 On 14 September 2009 (the day after what would have been Dahl's 93rd birthday) the first blue plaque in his honour was unveiled in Llandaff.89 Rather than commemorating his place of birth, however, the plaque was erected on the wall of the former sweet shop (and site of "The Great Mouse Plot of 1924") that features in the first part of his autobiography Boy. It was unveiled by his widow Felicity and son Theo.89 The anniversary of Dahl's birthday on 13 September is celebrated as "Roald Dahl Day" in Africa, the United Kingdom and Latin America.909192 In honour of Roald Dahl, the Royal Gibraltar Post Office issued a set of four stamps in 2010 featuring Quentin Blake's original illustrations for four of the children's books written by Dahl during his long career; The BFG, The Twits, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and Matilda.93 A set of six stamps was issued by Royal Mail in 2012, featuring Blake's illustrations for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, The Twits, The Witches, Matilda, Fantastic Mr Fox, and James and the Giant Peach.94 Dahl's influence has extended beyond literary figures. For instance film director Tim Burton recalled from childhood "the second layer Dr. Seuss of connecting to a writer who gets the idea of the modern fable – and the mixture of light and darkness, and not speaking down to kids, and the kind of politically incorrect humour that kids get. I've always like that, and it's shaped everything I've felt that I've done."95 Actress Scarlett Johansson named Fantastic Mr Fox one of the five books that made a difference to her.96 Regarded as "one of the greatest storytellers for children of the 20th century",5 Dahl was named by The Times one of the 50 greatest British writers since 1945.6 He ranks amongst the world's best-selling fiction authors with sales estimated at over 200 million,347 and his books have been published in almost 60 languages.3 In 2003 four books by Dahl, led by Charlie and the Chocolate Factory at number 35, ranked among the Top 100 in The Big Read, a survey of the British public by the BBC to determine the "nation's best-loved novel" of all time.97 In surveys of UK teachers, parents and students, Dahl is frequently ranked the best children's writer.9899100 In a 2006 list for the Royal Society of Literature, Harry Potter creator J. K. Rowling named Charlie and the Chocolate Factory one of her top ten books every child should read.101 In 2012, Matilda was ranked number 30 among all-time best children's novels in a survey published by School Library Journal, a monthly with primarily U.S. audience. The Top 100 included four books by Dahl, more than any other writer: Matilda, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, The Witches, and The BFG.102 Writing Roald Dahl's "The Devious Bachelor" was illustrated by Frederick Siebel when it was published in Collier's (September 1953). Dahl's first published work, inspired by a meeting with C. S. Forester, was "A Piece of Cake" on 1 August 1942. The story, about his wartime adventures, was bought by The Saturday Evening Post for US$1,000 (a substantial sum in 1942) and published under the title "Shot Down Over Libya".103 His first children's book was The Gremlins, published in 1943, about mischievous little creatures that were part of Royal Air Force folklore.104 The RAF pilots blamed the gremlins for all the problems with the aircraft.105 While at the British Embassy in Washington, Dahl sent a copy to the First Lady Eleanor Roosevelt who read it to her grandchildren,104 and the book was commissioned by Walt Disney for a film that was never made.106 Dahl went on to create some of the best-loved children's stories of the 20th century, such as Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Matilda, James and the Giant Peach, The Witches, Fantastic Mr Fox, The BFG, The Twits and George's Marvellous Medicine.5 Dahl also had a successful parallel career as the writer of macabre adult short stories, usually with a dark sense of humour and a surprise ending.107 The Mystery Writers of America presented Dahl with three Edgar Awards for his work, and many were originally written for American magazines such as Collier's (The Collector's Item was Colliers Star Story of the week for 4 September 1948), Ladies Home Journal, Harper's, Playboy and The New Yorker. Works such as Kiss Kiss subsequently collected Dahl's stories into anthologies, gaining worldwide acclaim. Dahl wrote more than 60 short stories; they have appeared in numerous collections, some only being published in book form after his death (See List of Roald Dahl short stories). His three Edgar Awards were given for: in 1954, the collection Someone Like You; in 1959, the story "The Landlady"; and in 1980, the episode of Tales of the Unexpected based on "Skin".107 Roald Dahl's gypsy wagon in the garden of his house, Gipsy Cottage, in Great Missenden, where he wrote the book Danny, the Champion of the World in 1975. One of his more famous adult stories, "The Smoker" (also known as "Man from the South"), was filmed twice as both 1960 and 1985 episodes of Alfred Hitchcock Presents, and also adapted into Quentin Tarantino's segment of the 1995 film Four Rooms.108 This oft-anthologised classic concerns a man in Jamaica who wagers with visitors in an attempt to claim the fingers from their hands. The 1960 Hitchcock version stars Steve McQueen and Peter Lorre.108 Dahl acquired a traditional Romanichal gypsy wagon in the 1960s, and the family used it as a playhouse for his children at home in Great Missenden, Buckinghamshire. He later used the vardo as a writing room, where he wrote Danny, the Champion of the World in 1975.109 Dahl incorporated a Gypsy wagon into the main plot of the book, where the young English boy, Danny, and his father, William (played by Jeremy Irons in the film adaptation) live in a Gypsy caravan.110 Many local scenes and characters in Great Missenden inspired Dahl's stories.77 His short story collection Tales of the Unexpected was adapted to a successful TV series of the same name, beginning with "Man From the South".111 When the stock of Dahl's own original stories was exhausted, the series continued by adapting stories by authors that were written in Dahl's style, including the writers John Collier and Stanley Ellin.112 Some of his short stories are supposed to be extracts from the diary of his (fictional) Uncle Oswald, a rich gentleman whose sexual exploits form the subject of these stories.113 In his novel My Uncle Oswald, the uncle engages a temptress to seduce 20th century geniuses and royalty with a love potion secretly added to chocolate truffles made by Dahl's favourite chocolate shop, Prestat of Piccadilly, London.113 Memories with Food at Gipsy House, written with his wife Felicity and published posthumously in 1991, was a mixture of recipes, family reminiscences and Dahl's musings on favourite subjects such as chocolate, onions and claret.83114 Children's fiction "He Dahl was mischievous. A grown-up being mischievous. He addresses you, a child, as somebody who knows about the world. He was a grown-up – and he was bigger than most – who is on your side. That must have something to do with it." —Illustrator Quentin Blake on the lasting appeal of Dahl's children's books.5 Dahl's children's works are usually told from the point of view of a child. They typically involve adult villains who hate and mistreat children, and feature at least one "good" adult to counteract the villain(s).5 These stock characters are possibly a reference to the abuse that Dahl stated that he experienced in the boarding schools he attended.5 Dahl's books see the triumph of the child; children's book critic Amanda Craig said, "He was unequivocal that it is the good, young and kind who triumph over the old, greedy and the wicked."10 While his eccentric stories feature an underlying warm sentiment, they usually contain a lot of darkly comic and grotesque scenarios, including gruesome violence.79 The Witches, George's Marvellous Medicine and Matilda are examples of this formula. The BFG follows it in a more analogous way with the good giant (the BFG or "Big Friendly Giant") representing the "good adult" archetype and the other giants being the "bad adults". This formula is also somewhat evident in Dahl's film script for Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Class-conscious themes also surface in works such as Fantastic Mr Fox and Danny, the Champion of the World.115 Dahl also features in his books characters who are very fat, usually children. Augustus Gloop, Bruce Bogtrotter and Bruno Jenkins are a few of these characters, although an enormous woman named Aunt Sponge is featured in James and the Giant Peach and the nasty farmer Boggis in Fantastic Mr Fox is an enormously fat character. All of these characters (with the possible exception of Bruce Bogtrotter) are either villains or simply unpleasant gluttons. They are usually punished for this: Augustus Gloop drinks from Willy Wonka's chocolate river, disregarding the adults who tell him not to, and falls in, getting sucked up a pipe and nearly being turned into fudge. In Matilda, Bruce Bogtrotter steals cake from the evil headmistress, Miss Trunchbull, and is forced to eat a gigantic chocolate cake in front of the school. Featured in The Witches, Bruno Jenkins is lured by the witches into their convention with the promise of chocolate, before they turn him into a mouse.116 Aunt Sponge is flattened by a giant peach. Dahl's mother used to tell him and his sisters tales about trolls and other mythical Norwegian creatures and some of his children's books contain references or elements inspired by these stories, such as the giants in The BFG, the fox family in Fantastic Mr Fox and the trolls in The Minpins.117 Dahl was also famous for his inventive, playful use of language, which was a key element to his writing. He would invent new words by scribbling down his words before swapping letters around and adopting spoonerisms and malapropisms.118 The lexicographer Dr Susan Rennie stated that Dahl built his new words on familiar sounds, adding: He didn't always explain what his words meant, but children can work them out because they often sound like a word they know, and he loved using onomatopoeia. For example, you know that something lickswishy and delumptious is good to eat, whereas something uckyslush or rotsome is not definitely not! He also used sounds that children love to say, like squishous and squizzle, or fizzlecrump and fizzwiggler.118 In 2016, marking the centenary of Dahl's birth, Rennie compiled The Oxford Roald Dahl Dictionary which includes many of his invented words and their meaning.118 Rennie commented that some of Dahl's words have already escaped his world, for example, Scrumdiddlyumptious: "Food that is utterly delicious".118 In his poetry, Dahl gives a humorous re-interpretation of well-known nursery rhymes and fairy tales, providing surprise endings in place of the traditional happily-ever-after. Dahl's collection of poems Revolting Rhymes is recorded in audiobook form, and narrated by actor Alan Cumming.119 Screenplays For a brief period in the 1960s, Dahl wrote screenplays. Two, the James Bond film You Only Live Twice and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, were adaptations of novels by Ian Fleming.120 Dahl also began adapting his own novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, which was completed and rewritten by David Seltzer after Dahl failed to meet deadlines, and produced as the film Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971). Dahl later disowned the film, saying he was "disappointed" because "he thought it placed too much emphasis on Willy Wonka and not enough on Charlie".121 He was also "infuriated" by the deviations in the plot devised by David Seltzer in his draft of the screenplay. This resulted in his refusal for any more versions of the book to be made in his lifetime, as well as an adaptation for the sequel Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator.122 Influences A major part of Dahl's literary influences stemmed from his childhood. In his younger days, he was an avid reader, especially awed by fantastic tales of heroism and triumph. Amongst his favourite authors were Rudyard Kipling, William Makepeace Thackeray, Frederick Marryat and Charles Dickens, and their works went on to make a lasting mark on his life and writing.123 Dahl was also a huge fan of ghost stories and claimed that Trolls by Jonas Lie was one of the finest ghost stories ever written. While he was still a youngster, his mother, Sofie Dahl, would relate traditional Norwegian myths and legends from her native homeland to Dahl and his sisters. Dahl always maintained that his mother and her stories had a strong influence on his writing. In one interview, he mentioned: "She was a great teller of tales. Her memory was prodigious and nothing that ever happened to her in her life was forgotten."124 When Dahl started writing and publishing his famous books for children, he created a grandmother character in The Witches and later stated that she was based directly on his own mother as a tribute.125126 Television In 1961, Dahl hosted and wrote for a science fiction and horror television anthology series called Way Out, which preceded the Twilight Zone series on the CBS network for 14 episodes from March to July.127 One of the last dramatic network shows shot in New York City, the entire series is available for viewing at The Paley Center for Media in New York City and Los Angeles.128 He also wrote for the satirical BBC comedy programme That Was the Week That Was which was hosted by David Frost.129 The British television series, Tales of the Unexpected, originally aired on ITV between 1979 and 1988.130 The series was released to tie in with Dahl's short story anthology of the same name, which had introduced readers to many motifs that were common in his writing.111 The series was an anthology of different tales, initially based on Dahl's short stories.111 The stories were sometimes sinister, sometimes wryly comedic and usually had a twist ending. Dahl introduced on camera all the episodes of the first two series, which bore the full title Roald Dahl's Tales of the Unexpected.131 Publications Main articles: Roald Dahl bibliography and Roald Dahl short stories bibliography References 1.Jump up ^ "Pronunciation of Roald Dahl: How to pronounce Roald Dahl". Retrieved 16 September 2014. 2.Jump up ^ Sturrock, Donald, Storyteller: The Authorized Biography of Roald Dahl, p. 19. Simon & Schuster, 2010. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Roald Dahl centenary: 'Tremendous things' promised for 2016". BBC. Retrieved 14 October 2015. "With his stories available in 59 languages and with more than 200 million book sales worldwide, the centenary celebrations will be on a global scale." 4.^ Jump up to: a b "Fans gather for Dahl celebration". BBC. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h "Once upon a time, there was a man who liked to make up stories ...". The Independent. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 6.^ Jump up to: a b "The 50 greatest British writers since 1945". The Times. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c "Britain celebrates first Roald Dahl Day". TODAY (today.com). NBC News. Associated Press. 13 September 2006. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 8.Jump up ^ "Aldi removes Roald Dahl's Revolting Rhymes from its Australian stores over the word 'slut'". The Independent. 30 November 2015. 9.^ Jump up to: a b "Roald Dahl's greatest philosophical quotes ever". The Guardian. 30 November 2015. 10.^ Jump up to: a b "Roald Dahl and the darkness within". BBC. 15 October 2015. 11.Jump up ^ Philip Howard, "Dahl, Roald (1916–1990)", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004. 12.Jump up ^ Colin Palfrey (2006) Cardiff Soul: An Underground Guide to the City 13.Jump up ^ "Blue plaque marks Dahl sweet shop". BBC. Retrieved 24 December 2014. 14.^ Jump up to: a b "Roald Dahl biography". Retrieved 16 September 2014. 15.Jump up ^ Jill C. Wheeler (2006) Roald Dahl p. 9. ABDO Publishing Company, 2006. 16.Jump up ^ Michael D. Sharp (2006) Popular Contemporary Writers p. 516. Marshall Cavendish, 2006. 17.Jump up ^ John Ayto (2012). "The Diner's Dictionary: Word Origins of Food and Drink". p. 154. Oxford University Press. 18.Jump up ^ "Roald Dahl's School Days". BBC Wales. Retrieved 24 January 2010. 19.Jump up ^ Readers: Donald Sturrock and Rory Kinnear, Abridged by: Katrin Williams, Producer: Duncan Minshull (5 June 2016). "Book of the Week, Love from Boy - Roald Dahl's Letters to His Mother". Book of the Week. BBC Radio. 20.Jump up ^ Dahl, Roald (1984). Boy: Tales of Childhood. Puffin Books. ISBN 978-0-14-130305-5. 21.Jump up ^ "Roald Dahl's schooldays were filled with the ritual cruelty of fagging for older boys and with terrible beatings". Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 2016-05-16. 22.Jump up ^ "WEB LINKS: corporal punishment in British schools". www.corpun.com. Retrieved 2016-05-26. 23.Jump up ^ Jeremy Treglown, Roald Dahl: A Biography (1994) , Faber and Faber, page 21. Treglown's source note is as follows: "Several people who were at the top of Priory House at the time have discussed it with me, particularly B.L.L. Reuss and John Bradburn." 24.^ Jump up to: a b Dahl, Roald (1984). Boy: Tales of Childhood. Jonathan Cape. 25.Jump up ^ Liukkonen, Petri. "Roald Dahl". Books and Writers (kirjasto.sci.fi). Finland: Kuusankoski Public Library. Archived from the original on 10 February 2015. 26.Jump up ^ Roald Dahl – Penguin UK Authors – Penguin UK 27.Jump up ^ Shavick, Andrea (1997) Roald Dahl: the champion storyteller p.12. Oxford University Press, 1997 28.Jump up ^ "Repton School 'helped inspire Dahl' to write Charlie". BBC. 14 July 2015. 29.Jump up ^ Roald Dahl (derivative work) and Quentin Blake (2005). Roald Dahl's Incredible Chocolate Box. ISBN 0-14-131959-3. 30.Jump up ^ Boy and Going Solo, p.128 – p.132 31.Jump up ^ Boy and Going Solo, p.68 – 71 32.Jump up ^ Dahl, Roald (1984) Boy: tales of childhood p.172. Puffin Books, 1984 33.Jump up ^ Sturrock, Donald (2010). Storyteller: The Authorised Biography of Roald Dahl. London: HarperPress. pp. 93–94. ISBN 0007254768. 34.Jump up ^ "Roald Dahl (British author)". Encyclopædia Britannica. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 35.Jump up ^ Donald Sturrock Storyteller: The Authorized Biography of Roald Dahl p.116. Simon and Schuster, 2010 36.Jump up ^ The London Gazette: no. 34964. p. 5907. 8 October 1940. 37.Jump up ^ Sturrock (2010: 120) 38.Jump up ^ The London Gazette: no. 34964. p. 5907. 8 October 1940. 39.Jump up ^ "Roald Dahl: the plane crash that gave birth to a writer". The Daily Telegraph. 9 August 2010. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 40.^ Jump up to: a b Alan Warren (1988) Roald Dahl pp.12, 87. Starmont House, 1988 41.^ Jump up to: a b Dahl, Roald (1986). Going Solo. Jonathan Cape. 42.Jump up ^ Andrew Thomas Hurricane Aces 1941–45 Osprey Publishing, 2003 43.Jump up ^ Roald Dahl Going Solo p.151. Scholastic, 1996 44.Jump up ^ Dahl, Roald. Going Solo (excerpt). 45.Jump up ^ The London Gazette: no. 35292. p. 5664. 30 September 1941. 46.Jump up ^ Sturrock (2010: 163) 47.Jump up ^ Sturrock (2010: 163–165) 48.Jump up ^ Sturrock (2010: 166–167) 49.Jump up ^ Sturrock (2010: 167) 50.^ Jump up to: a b Dietsch, Deborah K. (1 December 2013). "Roald Dahl Slept Here: From attaché to author". Washington Post Magazine. p. 10. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 51.Jump up ^ The London Gazette: (Supplement) no. 35791. p. 5037. 17 November 1942. 52.Jump up ^ Cambridge Guide to Literature (Cambridge University Press, 1989) ISBN 0-521-26751-X. 53.Jump up ^ Ellen Schoeck I was there: a century of alumni stories about the University of Alberta, 1906–2006 University of Alberta, 2006 54.Jump up ^ The book "The Irregulars" (by Jennet Conant, Simon and Schuster 2008) describes this era of Dahl's life and those with whom he worked. 55.Jump up ^ Bill Macdonald – The True Intrepid p249 (Raincoast 2001)ISBN 1-55192-418-8 Dahl also speaks about his espionage work in the documentary The True Intrepid 56.Jump up ^ Macdonald – The True Intrepid p243 ISBN 1-55192-418-8. 57.Jump up ^ The London Gazette: (Supplement) no. 37681. p. 4054. 9 August 1946. 58.Jump up ^ Christopher Shores and Clive Williams – Aces High: A Tribute to the Most Notable Fighter Pilots of the British and Commonwealth Air Forces in WWII (Grub Street Publishing, 1994) ISBN 1-898697-00-0. 59.Jump up ^ "'Dad also needed happy dreams': Roald Dahl, his daughters and the BFG". The Daily Telegraph. 6 August 2010. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 60.Jump up ^ "Water on the Brain". MedGadget: Internet Journal of Emerging Medical Technologies. 15 July 2005. Retrieved 11 May 2006. 61.Jump up ^ Dr Andrew Larner. "Tales of the Unexpected: Roald Dahl's Neurological Contributions" (PDF). Advances in Clinical Neuroscience and Rehabilitation. 62.^ Jump up to: a b "Roald Dahl on the death of his daughter". The Telegraph (3 February 2015). 63.Jump up ^ Singh, Anita (7 August 2010) Roald Dahl's secret notebook reveals heartbreak over daughter's death The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 4 January 2011. 64.Jump up ^ Gonzalez, Robbie. "Read Roald Dahl's Powerful Pro-Vaccination Letter". Retrieved 1 February 2015. 65.^ Jump up to: a b "Roald Dahl on God: the day I lost faith in 'the Boss'". The Telegraph (6 August 2010). 66.Jump up ^ Barry Farrell (1969). Pat and Roald. Kingsport Press. 67.Jump up ^ David Thomson. "Patricia Neal: a beauty that cut like a knife". The Guardian. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 68.Jump up ^ "Roald Dahl Official website". Retrieved 13 June 2010. 69.Jump up ^ Lynn F. Pearson Discovering Famous Graves Osprey Publishing, 2008 70.Jump up ^ Clifton, Tony (1983). "God Cried". Quartet Books, 1983 71.^ Jump up to: a b c Roald Dahl: A biography, Jeremy Treglown (Farrar, Straus, Giroux, 1994), pp. 255–256. 72.Jump up ^ "Das Roald-Dahl-Museum in Great Missenden", dradio. (in German). 16 November 2008 73.Jump up ^ "Queen's honours refused". Retrieved 16 September 2014. 74.Jump up ^ Roald Dahl among hundreds who turned down Queen's honours, Walesonline (also published in the Western Mail), 27 January 2012. Retrieved 27 January 2012. 75.Jump up ^ Martin Chilton (18 November 2010) The 25 best children's books The Daily Telegraph 76.Jump up ^ "Deaths England and Wales 1984–2006". Findmypast.com. Retrieved 28 January 2011. 77.^ Jump up to: a b c David Hurst (20 June 2005) "Roald Dahl's fantasy factory". Daily Mail. Retrieved 3 June 2012 78.Jump up ^ "A giant peach of a property in Dahl country". The Times. 14 July 2015. 79.Jump up ^ Sharron L. McElmeel (1999)100 most popular children's authors: biographical sketches and bibliographies Libraries Unlimited, 1999 80.Jump up ^ Schmadel, Lutz D. (2007). Dictionary of Minor Planet Names – (6223) Dahl. Springer Berlin Heidelberg. p. 519. ISBN 978-3-540-00238-3. Retrieved July 2016. Check date values in: |access-date= (help) 81.Jump up ^ "MPC/MPO/MPS Archive". Minor Planet Center. Retrieved July 2016. Check date values in: |access-date= (help) 82.Jump up ^ "Roald Dahl and the Chinese chip shop". walesonline. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 83.^ Jump up to: a b Sally Williams (12 September 2006) A plateful of Dahl The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 4 January 2011. 84.Jump up ^ "Roald Dahl's Marvellous Children's Charity". Marvellouschildrenscharity.org. Retrieved 28 January 2011. 85.Jump up ^ Clarie Heald (11 June 2005) Chocolate doors thrown open to Dahl BBC News 86.Jump up ^ "Roald Dahl won children's hearts by co-conspiring against adults". Deutsche Welle. 16 July 2015. 87.Jump up ^ "David Walliams up for Roald Dahl award". BBC News. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 88.Jump up ^ "The Roald Dahl Funny Prize". booktrust.org.uk. Retrieved 28 April 2013. 89.^ Jump up to: a b "South East Wales | Blue plaque marks Dahl sweet shop". BBC News. 14 September 2009. Retrieved 25 October 2011. 90.Jump up ^ Flood, Alison (13 September 2010). "Roald Dahl Day expands into full month of special treats". The Guardian. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 91.Jump up ^ "Roald Dahl Day celebrations". Roald Dahl Museum (roalddahlmuseum.org). Archived from the original on 8 September 2009. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 92.Jump up ^ Roald Dahl's 90th Birthday!, Random House UK. Retrieved 20 September 2007. Archived 5 December 2008 at the Wayback Machine. 93.Jump up ^ "UK world's best selling children author on Gibraltar stamps". World Stamp News (worldstampnews.com). 15 May 2010. Retrieved 28 January 2011. 94.Jump up ^ Flood, Alison (9 January 2012). "Roald Dahl stamps honour classic children's author". The Guardian. Retrieved 9 January 2012. "Quentin Blake's famous illustrations of The Twits, Matilda and Fantastic Mr Fox all feature on a new series of stamps from the Royal Mail, issued to celebrate the work of Roald Dahl. Out from tomorrow, the stamps also show James and the Giant Peach and The Witches, while a triumphant Charlie Bucket from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is brandishing a golden ticket on the new first class stamp." 95.Jump up ^ Burton, Tim, and Mark Salisbury (2006). "Burton on Burton". Macmillan. 2nd Revised Edition. ISBN 9780571229260. Preview at Google Books, chapter "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory", p. 223. 96.Jump up ^ Holt, Karen, as told to. "Books That Made a Difference to Scarlett Johansson". Oprah.com. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 97.Jump up ^ "The Big Read – Top 100 Books". BBC. Retrieved 16 September 2014. First of two pages. Archived 2 September 2014 by the publisher. Charles Dickens and Terry Pratchett led with five of the Top 100. The four extant Harry Potter novels all made the Top 25. The Dahl novels were Charlie, The BFG, Matilda, and The Twits. 98.Jump up ^ "Roald Dahl voted best author in primary teachers survey". BBC. 30 March 2012. Retrieved 16 July 2015. In this survey of primary school teachers Dahl also placed five books in the top ten: Charlie, The Twits, Danny the Champion of the World, The BFG, and George's Marvellous Medicine. 99.Jump up ^ Taylor, Rosie (2 April 2013). "Roald Dahl is named as the best children's author of all time by parents and youngsters". Daily Mail. Retrieved 16 July 2015. 100.Jump up ^ Brown, Kat (2 March 2015). "Survey reveals 50 books that every child should read by 16". The Telegraph. Retrieved 16 July 2015. "Roald Dahl is still king of children's literature according to a survey for World Book Day." 101.Jump up ^ Higgins, Charlotte (31 January 2006). "From Beatrix Potter to Ulysses ... what the top writers say every child should read". The Guardian. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 102.Jump up ^ Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". A Fuse #8 Production. Blog. School Library Journal (blog.schoollibraryjournal.com). Retrieved 29 October 2015. 103.Jump up ^ Frances E. Ruffin "Meet Roald Dahl". p. 17. The Rosen Publishing Group, 2006 104.^ Jump up to: a b Donald, Graeme Sticklers, Sideburns & Bikinis: The Military Origins of Everyday Words and Phrases. Osprey Publishing, 2008 105.Jump up ^ Sasser, Sanford, Jr., ed. The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Aviation and Space, Volume 6. p. 1094. A.F.E. Press, 1971 106.Jump up ^ Nick Tanner. "Dahl's Gremlins fly again, thanks to historian's campaign". The Guardian. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 107.^ Jump up to: a b Andrew Maunder The Facts On File companion to the British short story. Infobase Publishing, 2007 108.^ Jump up to: a b James Mottram The Sundance kids: how the mavericks took back Hollywood Macmillan, 2006 109.Jump up ^ "English Gypsy caravan, Gypsy Wagon, Gypsy Waggon and Vardo: Photograph Gallery 1". Gypsywaggons.co.uk. Retrieved 28 January 2011. 110.Jump up ^ Dahl, Roald (1975). "Danny, The Champion Of The World". p.13. Random House, 2010 111.^ Jump up to: a b c The Facts on File companion to the British short story. p. 417. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 112.Jump up ^ "Tales of the Unexpected (1979–88)". Retrieved 16 September 2014. 113.^ Jump up to: a b Darrell Schweitzer (1985) Discovering modern horror fiction, Volume 2. Wildside Press LLC, 1985 114.Jump up ^ Books magazine, Volumes 5–7. Publishing News Ltd. 1991. p. 35. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 115.Jump up ^ "'Fantastic Mr. Fox' movie review: Wes Anderson joyfully re-creates Roald Dahl's foxy family". The Star-Ledger. 21 January 2016. 116.Jump up ^ Jean Marlow (2013). "Audition Speeches for 6-16 Year Olds". p. 46. Routledge 117.Jump up ^ Jenny Volvovski, Julia Rothman, Matt Lamothe (2014). "The Who, the What, and the When: 65 Artists Illustrate the Secret Sidekicks of History". p. 28. Chronicle Books 118.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Dahl's squishous words get their own dictionary". BBC. 28 May 2016. 119.Jump up ^ AV guide, Volumes 77–82. Scranton Gillette Communications. 1998. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 120.Jump up ^ "Roald Dahl Day: my glimpse into the great writer's imagination". The Guardian. Retrieved 22 November 2014 121.Jump up ^ Liz Buckingham, trustee for the Roald Dahl Museum, quoted in Tom Bishop: "Willy Wonka's Everlasting Film Plot", BBC News, July 2005 122.Jump up ^ Tom Bishop (July 2005) Willy Wonka's Everlasting Film Plot BBC News 123.Jump up ^ Rennay Craats (2003). "Roald Dahl". p. 1957. Weigl, 2003 124.Jump up ^ "Roald Dahl: young tales of the unexpected". The Daily Telegraph. 30 August 2008. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 125.Jump up ^ "Roald Dahl". Retrieved 16 September 2014. 126.Jump up ^ "Mother: Sofie Dahl {influence upon} Roald Dahl". Retrieved 16 September 2014. 127.Jump up ^ "Way Out (TV Series 1961)". Internet Movie Database. 8 January 2005. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 128.Jump up ^ "The Paley Center for Media: Way Out". The Paley Center for Media. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 129.Jump up ^ McCann 2006, p.156 130.Jump up ^ "BFI: Film and TV Database – Tales of the Unexpected". BFI. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 131.Jump up ^ Vincent Terrace (1985) Encyclopedia of Television Series, Pilots and Specials: 1974–1984 Further reading Philip Howard, "Dahl, Roald (1916–1990)", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004; online edn, May 2006. Retrieved 24 May 2006 Donald Sturrock, Storyteller: The Authorized Biography of Roald Dahl, Simon & Schuster, 2010. ISBN 978-1416550822 (See the link to excerpts in "External Links", below.) Andrea Shavick, Roald Dahl: The Champion Storyteller. Oxford University Press, 1997 Jeremy Treglown, Roald Dahl: A Biography, Farrar Straus & Giroux, 1994. ISBN 978-0374251307 Jason Hook, Roald Dahl: The Storyteller, Raintree, 2004 Jacob M. Held, Roald Dahl and Philosophy: A Little Nonsense Now and Then. Rowman & Littlefield, 2014 Jennifer Boothroyd, Roald Dahl: A Life of Imagination. Lerner Publications, 2008 External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Roald Dahl. Wikiquote has quotations related to: Roald Dahl Book icon Book: Roald Dahl Children's literature portal iconJames Bond portal Official website Roald Dahl's darkest hour (biography excerpt) Roald Dahl at the Internet Speculative Fiction Database Roald Dahl at the Internet Movie Database Roald Dahl at Library of Congress Authorities, with 155 catalogue records Works by Roald Dahl at Open Library Radio interview by NRK (1975) (Norwegian) "The Devious Bachelor", Sunday Book Review of The Irregulars, Roald Dahl and the British Spy Ring in Wartime Washington by Jennet Conant, The New York Times, 17 October 2008 Profile of Patricia Neal (2011) on Voice of America (VOAnews.com), with transcript Footage of one Whitbread Book Prize presentation by Dahl (1982) Category:1916 births Category:1990 deaths Category:Roald Dahl Category:Absurdist fiction Category:British children's writers Category:British horror writers Category:British short story writers Category:British World War II flying aces Category:Disease-related deaths in the United Kingdom Category:Edgar Award winners Category:King's African Rifles officers Category:People educated at The Cathedral School, Llandaff Category:People educated at Repton School Category:People from Llandaff Category:Royal Air Force officers Category:Royal Air Force personnel of World War II Category:British people of Norwegian descent Category:Children's poets Category:20th-century British writers Category:20th-century British novelists Category:Welsh people of Norwegian descent Category:Writers from Cardiff Category:20th-century poets